Un Cruel Invierno: Inspirado en Naruto Road To ninja
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata y Naruto son enviados por error a una dimension paralela. ¿que pasara cuando ellos se den cuenta de que su hogar no es su hogar?. ¿que pasara con naruto cuando se entere que el tal memma esta tras de su novia y peor aun los hermanos uchiha. INSPIRADO EN NARUTO ROAD TO NINJA. AMOR INFANTIL, LEMON. AGRESION ETC


**Tal vez si la hubiese escuchado, no estaría ahí internado en un hospital. Escuchando los murmullos ahogados de su madre. Tal vez si su ego no se hubiera interpuesto entre su razón y el sentimiento. Ella aun estaría ahí a su lado y no al lado de sus padres, ella era un regalo que el mismo tontamente le obsequio.**

**Ella fue perfecta…Dulce. Bondadosa. Inteligente. Y sobre todo hermosa y pura como una delicada rosa reservando su belleza solo para el escogido. Cuán grande es la estupidez del ser humano ante los celos. Celos que son capaces de cegar. Celos que son capaces de herir a quien es inocente.**

**Desdicha para aquél cuya mirada y corazón sean cegados por el arrebato. Pero dichoso de quien escucha antes de juzgar, pues de ellos será del reino de los sabios.**

**Proverbios de los escritos por el primer hokage Hashimara senju.**

**Castigo divino. Justicia. O karma. ¿Qué palabra usar en ese momento?... Él la había lastimado... ¡Incluso la golpeo!..Aun recordaba cuando su mano se estrello con su pequeño rostro. Aun recordaba la sangre que salió de aquellos labios que alguna vez beso. En su mente estaba grabado con fuego todas las humillaciones que el mismo propicio. Ahora ella estaba lejos. Simplemente lejos..LEJOS DE Él…LEJOS DE SU AMOR..LEJOS DE SUS LAGRIMAS QUE EN SILENCIO PEDIAN QUE LO PERDONARAN…**

**Jamás la volvería a ver, eso era seguro él la había perdido para siempre…ella estaba muerta como su corazón…ya no volvería a ver esa hermosa sonrisa, no volvería a escuchar a sus risas. Todo había llegado a su fin…y todo gracias a él, si tan solo hubiese obedecido las reglas de la misión, nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¡Ella no se hubiera interpuesto en aquel ataque que iba dirigido a é!. …ELLA AHORA ESTARIA VIVA…LEJOS DE EL.. ¡ PERO POR LOS CIELOS VIVA!, AHORA NI ESO. ELLA YA NO PERTENECIA A ESTE MUNDO. TODOS LO ODIARIAN.**

**Y el gustoso lo recibiría ese sentimiento. Hinata Hyuga fue la única persona que fue capaz de acercarse a él sin importar que el zorro de las nueve colas estuviese encerrado en el. Ella siempre lo amo y el rechazo ese amor, pensando que aquél sentimiento era un estorbo para sus planes. Un estorbo para convertirse en el futuro Endo- Mapsu (La oscuridad sobre la tierra). Ser reconocido como el shinobi más fuerte de Konohagure. Pero no todo sale como parece. Sus sueños murieron junto a ella, nada tenía sentido. A partir de hoy Memma Uzumaki sería un muerto entre los vivos.**

**…**

**Mundo donde nuestro amado rubio es Naruto Uzumaki**

**….**

**Un pequeño niño de unos once años caminaba tomado de la mano de su novia que solo atinaba a sonrojarse ante cada muestra de cariño de su amor.**

**-Caray Hinata-Chan, llevamos seis meses saliendo y aun te pones como un tomate!. Si los tomates tuvieran ojos se pondrían muy celosos dettebanee!.- exclamo juguetonamente, causando que la pelinegra lo mirara entre sorprendida y avergonzada, pero ciertamente feliz, pues sus sueños de estar al lado de ese lindo rubio de ojos azules que tanto amaba.**

**- Arigato Naruto-Kum.-susurro ella.**

**¿Por qué me agradeces Hinata-Chan?.-pregunto con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.**

**Ese instante Hinata detuvo su andar y miro directamente aquellos ojos azules, mientras una hermosa confesión salía de sus labios.**

**Gracias a ti aprendí a dar un paso hacia adelante sin importar si fallo o no, gracias a ti deje de lado mis temores y ahora puedo ser yo misma. Sé que aun tengo mucho por lo cual cambiar, pero ahora no será solo por obtener la aprobación de Otosan y menos del concejo. La única opinión que recibiré serán aquellas que me impulsen a jamás rendirme. A luchar y luchar. A defender aquello que amo con el corazón. Pero sobre todo a defender a quien más amo en esta vida…**

**Y antes de que ella continuara, Naruto poso sus labios sobre los de ella cerrándose suavemente con notas de amor y ansiedad, Hinata solo quedo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, aquel era su primer beso. Instintivamente intento apartarse por miedo a desmayarse, pero Naruto la sujeto para atraerla más hacia él. No iba a dejarla ir…Te Amo…-confeso entre beso y beso. Ese instante ella se dejo llevar, sintiendo como Naruto besaba y mordía sutilmente sus labios, haciéndola suspirar y robar el preciado oxigeno que empezaba a faltar, Naruto sujeto firmemente la nuca de Hinata para acercarla más, sus dedos sintieron la suavidad del cabello de ella, además de percibirle exquisito perfume de rosas que emanaban. La falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse mientras se veían fijamente, ambos estaban con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y su respiración era agitada, el primero en hablar fue Naruto. Que ahora la mantenía ahí abrigada en su abrazo y calor.**

**Te amo y jamás me cansare de repetirlo.**

**Yo tampoco me cansare de oírlo.-contesto la morena.**

**¡Si es así!. Te amo Hinata Hyuga y que el mundo entero lo sepa. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.- diciendo esto tomo en brazos a su amada y daba vueltas con ella en forma de cirulos. A cada círculo. Un te amo se escuchaba. Aquella escena era una prueba de que el amor de niños es más puro que cualquier otro. Cuando este se canso decidió llevar a Hinata a un pequeño parque, pero antes de que dieran un paso. Dos sujetos enmascarados bloquearon su paso. El aura que despedían dejaba en claro que aquellos extraños no traían buenas intenciones. Hinata como Naruto se pusieron en guardia.**

**Uzumaky Naruto.- dijo uno de ellos. Con voz profunda y cargada de odio hacia el aludido.**

**Naruto-Kum.-hablo nerviosa la pequeña.**

**Corre Hinata, este Tipo esta vestido igual que el hermano del teme. Ellos pertenecen a Akatsuki.- dictamino mientras que de entre sus ropas sacaba sus armas.**

**¿Ustedes están tras el Kyubi?, ¿Verdad?.-Hablo enojado y temeroso d de que lastimaran a Hinata, pues era claro que ella no se iría de ahí sin luchar.**

**Veo que ya sabes la verdad chichuriky.- hablo nuevamente el sujeto de la máscara naranja en forma de espiral.**

**Madara-sempai-sempai ¿Qué es un chichuriky?.- dijo el otro enmascaro en un tono infantil casi perfecto. Y antes de que este volviera a formular una estúpida pregunta, fue a parar directamente al suelo. Con el pie de su superior encima de su cuello y cráneo.**

**¡ESTO ES MALTRATO LABORAL!.-Chillo a los cuatro vientos.**

**A Hinata y Naruto les salió una enorme gotita celeste en sus cabezas al ver la actitud de esos extraños que supuestamente pertenecían al legendario grupo criminal más sanguinario de los todos los tiempos.**

**Las suplicas de clemencias de que aparentemente era más joven. Casi los volvía sordos, pero curiosamente estos parecían enfadar al agresor y camarada. Pero un shinobi que estaba cerca al ver sus capas dio la alerta y al momento muchos ninjas ya estaban rodeándolos, sin darles oportunidad de escapar. Pero estos solo se detuvieron y como una ráfaga de luz cada shinobi cayó muerto en el lugar con el cuello cortado y con la sangre de estos esparciéndose en el suelo empedrado grisaceo. La sensación de pánico se adueño de los pequeños que veían horrorizados lo que acababa de acontecer. Sus cuerpos quedaron presos del miedo.**

**Llévalos a la guarida tobi.-ordeno nuevamente el sujeto con la máscara naranja.**

**Los dos gennin recién graduados supieron que aquello seria su fin si caían en manos de esos demonios con cara de gente.**

**Sus miradas quedaron atrapadas ante la mirada rojiza del tal tobi. Pero algo salió mal este se distorsiono al chocar con los ojos perlados de la niña Hyuga y sin quererlo ellos dos desparecieron en un haz de luz blanca con esencias de dorado.**

**El plan había fallado. Aquel criminal lo sabía y no podía explicárselo, porque su sharingan cambio de voluntad al mirar a la Hyuga. Eso no sucedía desde Yokio Nakamura, la única portadora del Kenkeiguenkage verdadero. Una línea de sangre que no era ni Byakugan ni Sharingan, si no una creada antes que todas. Extinta por más de trescientos años. ¿Cómo era posible que esa línea de sangre estuviera latente en aquella niña?, ¿Cómo?. Intento hallar una respuesta pero ese no era el momento ni la hora. Mas shinobis empezaban a llegar y ser capturado ponía en riesgo el plan..Astro De Sangre..**

**Furioso desapareció junto a su acompañante. Dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes y preguntándose que había pasado con el niño Uzumaky y la niña Hyuga.**

**Recién ambos acababan de despertar, se encontraban ligeramente mareados. Pero apoyándose uno al otro se pusieron en pie y miraron atentos a su alrededor. Todo yacía en paz. Tal vez demasiado. Ambos buscaron con la mirada a sus atacantes pero no había rastros de ellos.**

**Torpemente caminaron. Pensando que seguían en su hogar, pero había mucha diferencia. Este lucia simplemente distinto. El ambiente era otro. Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando observo el monumento a los hokages. Solo reconocieron al primer, segundo, tercer y quito tallado. El cuarto les era desconocido. Estuvieron ahí segundos y segundos. Si saber que hacer que decir. Todo era tan confuso.**

**¿Por qué el rostro de Minato Namizake no estaba en el monte Hokage?**

**Esa fue la pregunta que ambos compartieron. La desesperación inundo el corazón del niño de cabellos rubios. ¿Por qué su padre no estaba ahí?. Hinata leyó perfectamente las emociones de Naruto. Sabía que estaba desorientado. Dolido. Desesperado. Ella también lo estaría, pues solo hace un año Izuma Sarutobi le confesó la verdad a Naruto sobre quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres y el por qué casi toda la aldea lo odiaba. **

**Todo estaba fuera de control para los dos. Hinata solo hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba en ese momento. Se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas, al punto que sus cuerpos parecían fundirse uno con el otro. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que ese instante estaban compartiendo el aire, compartiendo la calidez de ambos, compartiendo sus emociones, pero sobre todo compartiendo sus sentimientos y segundos después de cualquier atice de dolor. Unieron sus labios tiernamente, la mano de Naruto acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su novia, mientras que sus dedos viajaban rumbo al pequeño mechón de pelo azulado y jugaba con él. Como un gatito pequeño. Hinata dejo escapar un risilla de alegría su Naruto seguía ahí a su lado, con esa fuerza y cariño únicos de él. Sus manitas se posaron sobre los hombros de él mientras sus labios exigían mas y mas y así fue Naruto gustoso profundizo el beso, al comienzo el nerviosismo casi los vence, pero el latir de sus corazones tuvo la fuerza suficiente para seguir. Ambos lo deseaban sus besos era la prueba irrefutable de la verdad de sus juramentos de amor. Así siguieron unos segundos hasta que…**

**¡¿Memma Uzumaky que crees que estás haciendo?!.- fue el grito de una mujer de cabellera roja como la sangre que parecía ondearse en el viento formando instantáneamente nueve mechones que s ebatina como colas.**

**!Aterrradorrrrrrrrrr!**

**pensaron los pobres niños que estaban mas azules que el cielo que ahora empezaba a tornarse gris anunciando un cruel invierno**

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAA AJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA**


End file.
